


let you go, live your dream

by TwistedSide



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cock Cages, Cuckolding, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, RK900 is called Niles, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Trans Upgraded Connor | RK900, less poetic than the title makes it sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSide/pseuds/TwistedSide
Summary: Gavin is sent to sleep on the couch by his boyfriend's brother/lover.





	let you go, live your dream

**Author's Note:**

> Not at the quality I would usually post, but I don't feel like editing this.

Gavin can't help but smile as his boyfriend's expression melts into calmness and contentment. Connor looks nearly the same, a little more collected, as he rests on top of his brother. Gavin can see his hips still twitching, filling Niles deep inside with his cum. His own cock drips pre through its cage, wetting the fabric of his shorts.

Niles' eyes droop as they wait out the aftershocks, struggling to stay awake. Noticing this, Connor rolls them in a more comfortable position on their sides, careful not to pull out of the sweet warmth around his cock.

Seeing that the two were beginning to fall asleep, Gavin started to climb into the bed with them, only to stop as Connor grunts, giving him a sharp look. Hesitantly he asked, "Can I please join you, sir?"

Connor thought it over for a moment, hands running along Niles' body in a way designed to appear absentminded while also clearly showing off his claim on the man. "I don't think so. I'm definitely going to want to fuck your boyfriend again later, so we'll need the room. Besides... I don't think Niles wants his mutt on the furniture."

Gavin stares in shock, cheeks flushed. His eyes dart to Niles, who watches them through his sleepy haze, pleading silently for him to overturn Connor's decision. Instead he merely murmurs, "Go sleep in the living room for tonight, Gav."

Crestfallen, Gavin nods, slowly climbs back off the bed, making his way to the door. He's stopped by Connor clearing his throat, "Aren't you forgetting something?" When he only gets a blank stare in response he prompts, "'Thank you'..."

Realizing what he's looking for, Gavin reluctantly concedes, looking down at his feet as he recites "Thank you, sir."

"For?"

"F-For letting me watch, sir." When the man's gaze still doesn't leave him he adds, "And... And for making Niles feel good."

Connor smirks as one hand trails down to rub gently at Niles' clit, making him moan softly. "For _fucking_  him, right?" He gets a nod in response, not enough. "Say it, mutt."

"Thank you for fucking Niles, sir." Connor laughs, and finally his attention is drawn away by the squirming bundle in his arms, giving Gavin the opportunity to escape.

In the living room, Gavin stares at the couch. It wouldn't be the first time he slept out here, between fights and nights he was too drunk to get to bed, but Connor's words are running through his head,  _ I don't think Niles wants his mutt on the furniture _ .

It's also not the first time Gavin has been kicked off the couch - the same thing had happened at the beginning of this night, Connor ordering him to the floor while the two of them ate in front of the tv and cuddled. He knows - is pretty sure, anyway - that Niles won't be upset if he does choose to sleep there, but his mind swirls at the thought of being praised for following the near-order. Before he can think himself out of it he finds himself grabbing a blanket from the hall cupboard, placing it along with a throw pillow on the floor in a makeshift bed.

Laying there on the floor, Gavin thinks over everything he's been allowed to witness that night, feeling his cock throbbing between his legs, groaning at the knowledge that he has no way to relieve the feeling. He buries his head in the pillow, resolving to ignore it and try to get some sleep.

He's almost drifted off, an hour after coming out here, when he's shocked awake by a loud moan. It comes from the direction of the bedroom, followed by more, along with the sound of the bed shaking. He rolls over, clutching the pillow over his head, trying to drown out the noises coming from his boyfriend and his brother down the hall.


End file.
